


Затейливый узор

by WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2021 (BlackSailsGHF)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Historical References, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSailsGHF/pseuds/WTF%20Black%20Sails%20Gen%20Het%20Fem%202021
Summary: Марион Гатри обсуждает дела с мужем.
Relationships: Joseph Guthrie/Marion Guthrie
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2021





	Затейливый узор

**Author's Note:**

> [Даниэль д`Ожье де Сюберказ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_d%27Auger_de_Subercase) \- губернатор Акадии в 1705-1710 годах.

— Ты собираешься продать Сюберказу провизию и одежду для солдат просто так? — Марион Гатри обманчиво поглощена вышивкой — стежок за стежком на ткани вырисовывается изящный узор. Но Пор-Руайяль, небольшое поселение в лежащей на севере Акадии, занимает её мысли куда в большей степени, чем вышивание.

— Нет, конечно. Пусть пообещает держать своих молодчиков подальше от Бостона и кораблей Гатри. Особенно от кораблей Гатри, — Джозеф поправляет перед зеркалом шейный платок. 

Он мелочно одержим опрятностью внешнего вида: тщательно отутюженные рубашки, идеально вычищенная обувь — хотя на улицах Бостона её трудно уберечь от грязи.

— У Шеллсторпов дела идут в гору в последнее время, — Марион пристально смотрит на мужа. Исаак Шеллсторп того гляди станет основным конкурентом Гатри — им это вовсе ни к чему. 

Джозеф на мгновение замирает перед зеркалом. Издает короткий смешок:

— Дорогая, — они почти читают мысли друг друга, годы совместного ведения бизнеса не прошли даром. 

Пор-Руайяль — приватирская база. Это единственное, что еще держит маленькую колонию на плаву — Людовик, может быть, и Король-Солнце, но его лучи не достигают северных французских владений в Новом Свете. В Акадии не хватает вещей первой необходимости, а губернатор Сюберказ, верно, извел немало чернил на тщетные просьбы о помощи к метрополии. Тем, кто находится в бедственном положении, легко диктовать условия. Несколько атак на корабли старины Исаака поумерят его растущие амбиции. Гатри не впервой финансировать приватиров. И то, что эти приватиры воюют на стороне другого короля — право слово, такие мелочи.

Джозеф задумчиво жует губу:

— Элегантно. Но не слишком ли опасно? Если пойдут слухи... Я столько усилий вкладываю, чтобы нас начали воспринимать всерьез при дворе... А этот Шеллсторп — мстительная сволочь.

Марион еле удерживается от раздраженной гримасы. Её муж одержим мыслью о королевском дворе, титулах, аристократии. Верно, еще не забыл те годы, когда респектабельные колонисты, не пропускавшие ни одной проповеди, косились на них как на нуворишей. У мечтаний Джозефа есть и другая, здравая сторона — правительственные контракты, один из которых он не отказался бы заполучить, и их привлекательность Марион не отрицает, и все же...

— Ты всегда можешь купить для одной из наших внучек разорившегося герцога или маркиза, — пожимает она плечами. Это уже стало у них привычной шуткой.

— В том числе об этом я и говорю, когда упоминаю двор, — деловито замечает Джозеф.

— Ты кого-то присмотрел? 

— Скажем так, я выбираю. Не хочу, чтобы скандал отпугнул потенциальных женихов.

Её муж в конечном счете всегда выбирает деньги. Это Марион знает совершенно точно. Вечером, когда они лежат в постели, он заводит разговор о том, какой Исаак Шеллсторп раздражающий тип. Марион вежливо поддакивает.

Вскоре Шеллсторпов начинают преследовать неудачи. Сначала один из кораблей с ценным грузом сталкивается с французскими приватирами. Затем еще один. И еще. Джозеф давит торжествующую улыбку за обедом и на людях демонстративно выказывает Исааку сочувствие. Ну что за полоса невезения! Треклятые французишки совсем обнаглели! Марион заканчивает вышивку и начинает новую. Она будет столь же красива и продумана до мелочей, как и предыдущая.


End file.
